HARRY
by Marsetta
Summary: Harry is new in New York. A family of four kids decide to take him in as their new nanny. (Based off Jessie, but not necessary to watch to understand this fic.)


**So, this is for a thing. The prompt was babysitter. I did a thing where Harry Potter characters are put in a similar situation as the characters of JESSIE. It's different enough that I'm not going to be putting it in the crossover section. You don't have to have watched it to understand this.**

 **I don't own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Harry moved to New York when he turned 20. His relatives were happy to see him go.

He grinned while looking out the window. The sights were amazing.

He decided to take a picture, but when he looked in his bag, he noticed that both his camera and his wallet were missing.

"Hey, you don't think I could pay you in gummy worms and pocket lint do you?" Harry chuckled out. The car jerked to a stop. Harry and his things were flung out.

"Jerk!" He yelled out as the guy sped away.

"That was some fall." An airy voice sounded to his right. A blonde girl smiled serenely at him and held out a hand.

He took it gratefully.

"My name's Harry." He grinned.

"Luna." Before they could continue, a small blonde boy stepped closer to him, holding out a romance novel.

"I'm Draco, and this is yours." Harry took the book with a small blush.

"Er, I was borrowing it?" Harry tried. Draco rolled his eyes.

"A likely story." He said with a glint in his eyes. A woman suddenly ran from the building they stood in front of, screaming her lungs out as she ran.

"Good bye nanny whatever your name was!" The boy called out, waving at her with a cheeky grin.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to mind becoming my nanny, would you?" Draco looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry kid, but I didn't come all the way here from Surrey just to become a nanny. I came to New York to fulfill my dreams, because this is where dreams come true." He grinned, proud of himself. Draco scoffed.

"Sure. But until then, I like my sandwiches cut into triangles and my ties starched." Draco took his hand and pulled him into the building. Harry barely had time to grab his backpack.

* * *

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Harry looked around with wide eyes. He saw a tall man wearing a black butler suit.

"Snape, I found a new nanny on the street, can we keep him?" Draco looked up at the man. The man looked Harry over.

"As long as he doesn't go into my rooms, I don't care." He said in monotone before continuing to dust.

"Wait, that's all? No questions?" Harry couldn't believe that.

"Are you planning on going into my rooms?" The man asked without looking at him.

"No."

"Then you can stay. Just wait here for the parents to arrive and they'll interview you." He left the room, still not looking at Harry. Harry shrugged.

"All of this, and all I have to do is watch one tiny kid?" Harry sat on the couch, Draco smiled mischievously, like he knew something was about to happen.

"Ahhh! Ginny! Give me back my moon!" A red headed girl, maybe ten or eleven, ran into the room, a tall red headed boy right behind her. A small bushy haired girl was behind them, trying to get them to stop.

"Oh I can give you a moon!" The girl turned and made to drop her pants, but was pushed by the taller redhead, forcing her onto the couch, she landed on Harry.

The girl climbed over him, followed by the boy, then by the other girl.

The boy started to smack the girl with a pillow.

"Vilonce is no' the ans'er!" The bushy haired girl said with a strong African accent. She was promptly hit in the face with a pillow.

"To heck wit it! I'm on you like spots on a leopard!" She growled before jumping on the boy's back.

"Is it always like this?" Harry asked Draco incredulously.

"Yep. I'm the nice one. Now go make me some cookies." He glared. Harry was rethinking this whole thing now.

He moved over to the kids, gripped the red haired girl's hips, and jerked her up and out of her death grip on the boy, before tossing her onto the couch.

She turned to glare at him, before taking in his appearance, which was slightly disheveled.

"Why hello. The names Ginny, and you are?" She purred, leaning close.

"Too old for you." Harry told her, fixing his shirt.

"Are they like this in front of your parents?" Harry asked Draco when Ginny was pulled back into the fight.

"Sometimes, but they're rarely here long enough to see it." He told him just as the elevator doors open to show two strict looking blonde people.

"Wait, your parents are Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy? The famous business mogul and fashion designer?" Harry blanched.

"Mom! Dad!" The kids rushed them. Lucius picked up the bushy haired girl, smiling kindly at her as she told him about her day. The other three were surrounding Narcissa.

"Mom! I found us a new Nanny. His name is Harry." Draco pulled Harry over to the now sitting couple and their kids.

"What happened to nanny Kay?" Narcissa asked, looking at her kids in slight disappointment.

"We had our differences." Ginny told them solemnly.

"Did she say anything?" Lucius asked.

"Something about contacting her lawyers." The tall boy told them.

"And then she ran away screaming." Draco smirked. The parents shared a look.

"I've brought you all gifts." Lucius held up a plain white bag. Harry felt that Lucius wasn't quite used to interacting with the kids, which made him wonder just how much the parents were actually home.

"Yes!" The kids all moved to him, away from their mother, who gave Harry a look. The two moved to the kitchen while the father gifted their children with random trinkets.

"So. Draco found another nanny off the streets?" Narcissa immediately grabbed a mug, filling it with the hot water from the stove, tea bags were next into the mug. She left it in front of her on the table to steep.

"Uh, yes?" Harry sat across from her, feeling so out of place in her kitchen.

"The last time he did that, we lost six thousand dollars and two of our children were kidnapped." Narcissa glared at the table. Harry blanched.

"I-I would never-"

"Calm down. The blame should have been on us. We didn't do a background check on her because we needed to go on a business trip. I never made that mistake again." She turned her stony gaze on Harry.

"What is your name?" She asked, watching him intently.

"Harry Potter. I'm from Surrey." He told her. Then he waited for her to pull out her phone. A quick call to her security team was made. They both waited in silence. Narcissa watched him closely.

"Why are you here?" She asked finally, finding whatever it was she was looking for.

"I want to become a director. Maybe, if I can get an acting job, I can get an in in the movie business." Harry told her.

She just gave him a look. "Good luck with that."

Harry wasn't sure if she was mocking him or not. Her phone binged suddenly.

"It looks clean. No record, straight A's, a slight bullying problem, you being the bullied, a universal blood donor, probably necessary with our kids, and it looks like you have done work in an independent movie made by friends. Impressive." She set the phone down and took his hands. Harry leaned back slightly, his eyes wide.

"I'm going to ask you one question, and you better answer truthfully." She told him, looking him in the eye. Harry nodded, keeping eye contact.

"You would never hurt my children?" Her eyes were sharp, it seemed they were digging into his soul.

"Never." He answered. She watched him a second more before nodding.

"You're hired." She smiled.

"Mom!" Ginny came running in, Harry suspected that she had been listening in. "Can I date the new nanny?" She asked excitedly. Harry blanched.

"No." She answered immediately, sounding like she expected the question.

Narcissa turned, gathering her phone and her mug, and left, but Harry saw her, watched as she listened to their interactions.

"So I guess our love is a forbidden one." Ginny turned to Harry, flirty grin in place.

"Yeah, starting now." Harry guided the girl back to the living room, only to walk in on the red headed boy talking to his dad about his project.

"You'll be there right?" He asked his dad.

"I don't know son. Your mother and I have a few meetings in LA tomorrow. We'll try though." Lucius patted his son's shoulder before moving out of the room. The boy looked devastated.

"Ron, this is the new nanny." Ginny made to put her arm around Harry's waist, only for him to pluck it out of the air and push her toward her brother.

"My name is Harry." He held out his hand. Ron eyed him suspiciously, but took his hand.

"Ronald Malfoy." The boy replied, glaring at him before he pulled his sister up the stairs. Harry blinked. He jumped when the bushy haired girl popped up out of no where.

"Don' worry boot him. H'll worm up to you. My n'me is Hermione. Is not my first name, but no one coo pronounce i', so I choose Hermione base on one of my fevorite legends." Hermione sure could talk. It was hard to understand her with her accent, but he managed to get her name.

* * *

Harry and the kids each retired to their rooms, Harry to unpack and the kids to do their own things.

A loud knock brought Harry to his door, when opened he saw Ginny, dressed in a red gown, jewelry draped extravagantly around her neck and hanging from her ears and wrists.

"Hey, you ready for our date?" She purred, striking an exaggerated pose.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"We're not going on a date." He told her before checking the time.

"But I instructed Snape to make boeuf Bourguignon." She pouted.

"Well, I think it would be best if we all ate together as a family." Harry moved to the door across the hall, knocking three times.

"Yes?" Ron bit out, eyeing him from the ajar door.

"I thought we could all eat as a family tonight." Harry told him, grinning.

"No thanks." The door slammed shut. Harry knocked again loudly.

"What?" The door jerked open after a second and showed a red, slightly twitching teen.

"Dinner, downstairs, family, now." Harry told him, glaring at him. They were about the same height.

"Fine." The door slammed behind him. He stood there with his arms crossed.

The next door he went to was Draco's.

"Draco, dinner!" He knocked.

"I'm already eating dinner with Dobby the House Elf." Draco called out. Harry gave the red heads an arched eyebrow.

"He has an imaginary friend." Ron elaborated with exasperation. Harry nodded.

"Dobby can come eat dinner with us." The door opened, Draco looked up at them.

"Sorry, but Dobby doesn't like eating with groups of people." He told them.

"Come on then, you can bring him up something later." Harry held out a hand. Draco eyed it a second, before shrugging and taking it. He led them across the hall to Hermione's room and knocked.

"Hermione, time for dinner!" When she didn't answer, he went to open the door.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ginny moved to stop him.

"Why? Is there an imaginary monster behind the door?" Harry pushed the door open, only to come face to face with a large feline. It growled.

"Whoa!" The door slammed shut. Harry gulped down air. And held his heart.

"That was Crookshanks, Hermione's African Wildcat." Harry blinked a bit before ushering the kids downstairs, where they found Hermione preparing a plate of food.

"Okay everyone, take your seats. It's time for dinner." Harry pushed them each into a chair, and each of them gave him a subtle glare.

"Can I at least go get Crookshanks? He doesn't like eating alone." Harry gave her a look that made her pout. The four rather reluctantly ate the table for dinner, though it was more pushing their food around than eating.

"I cannot believe you are excluding Crookshanks from our family dinner." Hermione dropped her fork and crossed her arms, earning eye rolls from all three of her siblings.

"Crookshanks is the only thing Hermione brought from Africa when we adopted her last month." Ginny told Harry pointedly.

"I...see." Harry eyed the girl almost sadly.

"So!" Harry started, looking around the table. "This is fun." He grinned. The siblings all gave him bored stares.

"Would anyone like to share about their day?" Harry tried. The sibling sighed in sinc.

"I'm sure that means no. Now can I go back upstairs to finish my science project?" Ron was halfway out of his seat when he asked.

"Fine okay." Harry conceded. Ron was out of his seat in seconds, out of the kitchen in twice the time.

"I mus be goin as we'll. When Crookshanks is alon' for to lon', things start disappearin." Hermione was out of her seat and backing out of the room.

"I'm out too." Ginny stood, dropping her napkin on the table.

"Just you and me." Harry looked to the table, only to realize that Draco was gone as well, leaving him alone at the table with five half empty plates.

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry knocked on the door. A platter of cookies balanced on his arm.

"Hello." Hermione grumbled, her pillow pressed to her face.

"I brought you some cookies." Harry offered her a smile.

"I'm really sorry if I offended you or Crookshanks earlier." Harry set the plate down.

"I brought some milk for him." Harry motioned to the tray, where a shallow bowl of milk sat. Hermione smiled shyly at him.

"He thanks you." Hermione mumbled. Harry rubbed her back kindly before standing.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can help Ron." Hermione winced.

"Goo' luck." Harry sighed before leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey. Need any help?" Harry skirted around the couch. Ron looked up from the solar system he was working on.

"I'm fine." He dismissed Harry with a sneer.

"You know, I came in first place in my science fair." Harry sat next to him on the couch.

"Well, it was when I was ten, but I do know a bit of science."

"Good for you. Can you go away? I'm busy." Ron didn't look up from his project.

"Okay." Harry stood up. It was then that candy started to pelt them both.

"Ow!" Giggling could be heard coming from upstairs.

"Stop it!" "Ow!" Harry and Ron moved for cover. More candy rained down at them.

"Quick, grab the candy, counterattack!" Harry mock whispered as he started to gather candy himself.

It was the first time he saw Ron crack a smile.

"Phase two! Caramels!" Ginny exclaimed before another round of candy rained down on them.

Harry and Ron waited a second before leaving shelter and throwing their own candy. Ginny, and Hermione it seemed, squealed in delight and fear of being pelted.

The candy war went on until a deep voice cleared from the doorway. They all froze and turned to Snape.

"I expect you all to clean this up before you retire for the evening." He spoke roughly before turning on the spot and leaving them covered in candy.

Harry glanced around, seeing the guilty faces of his new charges, before everyone of them cracked up in laughter.

* * *

Harry stared up at the ceiling. The room around him dark. He knew he should have been getting sleep, but he couldn't help but think over the last few days.

He left home, traveled cross continent, got to New York, was tossed to the curb, dragged into an apartment complex by a tiny blonde haired boy, was given a job, and bonded with the kids he'd be babysitting whenever the parents weren't home.

He was going to be in for an interesting future.

* * *

 **Okay, so I kept meaning to put this author's note on here, but I've been away for a bit.**

 **Harry is still rich in this, and Narcissa knows, but she is relying on here instincts that Harry needs to be there just as much as her kids need a new nanny, so she gives him the job.**

 **Harry doesn't currently have access to his funds, since his wallet was stolen, so he would be grateful for the place to stay. It isn't really a job, more like something he does because he can, so he considers it just babysitting.**

 **That's all.**

 **If you've seen the series and want to see some of the episodes done here, give me a review with the name of the story!**

 **Mars**


End file.
